United States Air National Guard
Introduction The United States Air National Guard in GeoFS, they are known as the USANG. The USANG is a very large, very organized air force and works with many other air forces. There are 185+ members and pilots. Operating out of every air base in America, they are one of the strongest, most reliable, air forces of all GeoFS air forces in terms of quantity. So join us now in our official discord: ☀https://discord.gg/4yhpxua Announcements *On June 14th, 2019 the USANG wiki page was created. *We have won the RCN war. - Lt Gen. LAZY *It has come to my attention, We think we are on one side, Say the RCAF side, Then we are on the HRF side. As discussion with LGen. Lazy, Chevy, and more High command members, We have reached a decision. We are NEUTRAL we are not on one side or the other. Please no more questions. This is FINAL. - MGen. Lockwood *The USANG HIT 50 MEMBERS !!! *I am officially retiring from all Military RP in Geo-fs. It has been a fun time and I want to thank everyone so much for supporting me along the way. I want to move on from Military RP, and focus on VAs and Civilian flights. It has been a good experience with all Military RP groups I have been in, and it is now time for me to move on. High Command Commanders: *CIC - Lt Gen. LAZY *2IC - MGen. Lockwood *3IC - MGen. Chevrolet *4IC - MGen. CHAOS High Command: *BGen. Gurses *BGen. Moore *BGen. Hunter Allies *USAF *SWISS AF *SWED AF *DAF *USN *USMC *UN *RAF *RNZAF *IAC *RN *WESTJET *LUFTANSA *RYANAIR *QATAR *LONG HUAL WORLD *BLUE ANGELS *THUNDERBIRDS *TURKISH STAR *Geo-FS RP Administration Committee Enemies *EMP *USSR *ISIS *Terrorist *North Korea *IRIAF *BRG *RCN Incidents Dark Age May 25th to May 27th: This was a war between multiple forces between May 25th and May 27th. The RCAF had been in war with the GAF for a while and when the DASF rose to power and tensions grew between the USANG and the DASF as they claimed to own half of US. This is when The Dark Age started. The DAF and the GAF had hostile intentions against the RCAF and her allies. This was when the RCAF Alliance formed, between the USANG, AZANG, FANG, and a few other air forces. This was also when Ivey had control over Moore's USAF, Ivey had left the RCAF in disgust, as he had been exposed for lying, Ivey had claimed the RCAF was FRP and that his USAF HRF was now the official USAF. The next day Tensions rose between the DAF and the AZANG after our base was ambushed by the DAF, claiming it was their airspace. The AZANG managed to drive them out, and the USANG considered this as an act of war. A few hours later the DAF were planning to attack Canada's Capital. The RCAF scrambled and the USANG and AZANG helped as well, The Alliance won the battle and took down the DASF. The same day however, the Alliance took a massive blow, the USANG, one of their strongest allies had fallen, the AZANG and the FANG were the last 2 ANG's still holding up, this was when the AZANG reached its full potential, as more were joining. The Alliance were on high alert for any DAF or GAF that were to come into Canadian Airspace.The next day was the day we found out the USAF had bombed a few Canadian cities, this was all out war, the USAF the DAF and the GAF had hostile intentions against the Alliance, and we were on high alert, but nothing was happening. Things started to look up after the unthinkable happened, negotiations were made and the DASF became part of the RCAF Alliance, soon after the GAF became part of the RCAF Alliance. Shortly after the USAF under Ivey became neutral with the RCAF. This marked the end of the Dark Age as things have been resolved, now a month later, the USANG have reformed, and how have over 55 members, and the AZANG have grown having almost 40 members. Ranks: Callsigns: Everyone: Name-#USANG Command Group: Name-#USANGCIC Name-#USANG2IC Name-#USANG3IC Name-#USANG4IC Squadrons: Subgroups: These are separate groups in the USANG.. *FANG (Florida) *WANG (Washington) *VTANG (Vermont) *MANG (Massachusetts) *AZANG (Arizona) *NYANG (New York) *CAANG (California) *COANG (Colorado) *TXANG (Texas) *ARANG (Arkansas) *AFSO (Black Operations)